


11:11

by xx_Ackleholic_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, can't sleep, fricking tagging i swear, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Ackleholic_xx/pseuds/xx_Ackleholic_xx
Summary: Cas and Dean are roommates, and Castiel can't sleep so he roams about the apartment. Due to the ruckus, Dean gets alerted as well as optimistic, thinking it was someone breaking in. He went to examine where the noise came from, ready to attack, but he realized it was just his roommate. Dean invites Castiel to his room, thinking that would help him sleep better. And...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second for the day.
> 
> I was going to write some smut, and I currently am but damn, I'm rusty AF
> 
> Carry On my wayward readER!!

Have you ever been pulled into a slumber so amazing you never want to leave your bed?

Well, let me introduce you to Castiel Novak. Who never experiences Heavenly nights ever since his grandfather passed away almost a week ago. His roommate and best friend, Dean Winchester, had been attempting to comfort him ever since the passing. It seemed to work, but at nights, not so much. Haunting memories of his granddad kept crawling into his head. Giving him zero hours of sleep. Novak would glare wide-eyed at the ceiling, threatening himself not to fall into the arms of a good night's rest.

One night, it seemed as if the atmosphere grew colder. Even with his room's air conditioning switched off, it still somehow felt like Antarctica. Wrapped like a burrito with his blanket, Castiel felt a longing dryness at his throat. All in a swift motion, he whipped off the covers, and wrapped his robe around him. With silent and quick steps, he bolted out of the room, and shut the door. 

Waltzing toward the kitchen, he thought his steps were as anonyms as a Ninja's, but boy was he wrong.

Dean's eyes sprang open at the constant rumbling and crashing just beyond his door. Curiosity stitched themselves on his eyebrows. In an hesitant movement, he removed the thin satin covers around him, and placed his bare feet on the freezing tiled floor. He jolted the slightest bit at the sudden touch to his skin, and the AC slapping on his majority bareness. But that didn't stop him from grasping a baseball bat he apparently had leaning on the wall near his bedside table. 

Gripping his hand firmly around the handle of the object, he cautiously made his way toward the exit. When he opened the door, his steps were that of a silent predator, stalking it's prey. Making his way along the corridor, he headed to the kitchen; where the ruckus emanated. Ready to strike, he stopped at the end of his path, where the corridor was a corner away from meeting the cooking room. Back against the wall, he took a deep breath out, and sprang into the kitchen.

There, he took a blind swing, hitting something, but it only made a more deafening sound. Dean opened his eyes, and unarmed himself by placing his hands to his sides. A more baffled expression crossed his face when he noticed his roommate with a stuffed mouth glaring expanded eyed at him.

"Cas, what the hell are you doin?"

"Having a sandwich. Do you want?" Castiel pushed his nibbled food to Dean's face, causing him to slightly move back. 

"No thanks, buddy. But, what're you doin' up? It's.."-The Winchester took a quick glimpse at his watch attached to his wrist, and let out a devastating sigh when he read the time-"Fricking 11:11. Dude, really?" 

"Were you really going to hit me with that?" Novak asked, pointing to the bat at Dean's side. 

"Yeah. I thought you were a burglar."

"Stealing a sandwich?"

"Wh-no. Cas-"

"And you could have at least put on something decent when you're going to confront a criminal." Dean looked down, and saw his pitch briefs and a grey T-shirt. "And you could have also neatened you hair." Castiel took another bite from his food, and just stared big-eyed at 100% done Dean.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to put on a fricking tux when I was going to beat your face in!" 

"No, that would have been just too much. You'd look great, but you might get a date instead of turning the criminal in."

"What the hell are you even talking about? Go to sleep please." Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. Just as he was about to turn around and head back to his bed, Castiel's voice halted his actions.

"Wait! Dean. I- I can't sleep." Novak's eyes dropped to the floor, and stared at his toes. Dean took a breath out, and walked up to his friend. With his empty hand, he placed it on the other's shoulder, making Cas raise his glare. 

"C'mon, man. I need my sleep. So you're gonna get yours." Winchester slid his hand along his roommate's arm until he reached the wrist. He grasped there, and gently yanked Castiel while he led the way to his room. Dean closed the door, and walked toward the closet. There, he took out a sleeping bag, and set it on the foot of the bed. Noiselessly, he gestured to the object on the floor, and watched as Cas sluggishly waltzed to it. Although they were draped in darkness, it was still seeable. 

When Novak settled in, that's when Dean hopped onto his bed, after he placed his bat back to it's original place. Covering himself with his sheet carelessly, he closed his eyes, but it didn't remain as that for long. Uncomfortably, Castiel tossed and turned, creating a constant annoying ruffle. Once again, Dean's eyes pried open widely, as he listened to his friend's unsettlement.

Finally, when it came to a cease, the atmosphere grew still. But it was interrupted again by Castiel's voice. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" Winchester answered, his eyes still fastened. 

"The floor is hard." That is when Dean opened his peer again. He turned to the other side, and was taken aghast when he saw huge eyes gazing at him. Even through the dark surroundings, Castiel's denim pupils were still bright as it is in light. Slightly, Dean sprung back and had bafflement crossed on him once again. He didn't react much after that. 

On the verge of turning back and getting onto his feet, Novak stopped him by holding his roommate's hand and pulling him closer.

"Stay.." He whispered. Dean obeyed his friend's command, and shut his eyes, attempting to drift back into sleep. 

"Dean." Cas called again. The Winchester fluttered his eyes, meeting the bursting azure of his comrade's. He noticed Novak's vision were at a close, and a small smile formed itself to his face. While Castiel was finally taken into sleep, it wasn't just slumber's arms around him, but also his best friend's. Dean brought him closer onto his body, and the scorn waving off each other was all the blankets they needed for this night. 

Although he was asleep, Novak still could've heard the melody of his friend's heart.


End file.
